yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Illoo
Yo-Kai Illoo & Get Ready to Exorcise is 5th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Whisper: Why does everyone have candy? Nick: It's Valentine's Day, the day where me, Emily and Betty no valentine. Whisper: Doesn't seem like it. Nick: What do you mean? Whisper: It looks like Emily has a valentine. Nick: What? So does Betty! Whisper: So it seems you're now alone. Nick: No! {Theme Song} Nick: There's got to be an explanation for this. Whisper: They've got more luck than you. Nick: Then I know who to call. "pulls out Noko Medal" Whisper: When did you get a Noko's medal? Nick: It was awhile ago. Whisper: Oh. Nick: Here he comes "flips medal" time for Noko "catches medal" Yo-Kai Medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Noko is summoned Nick: Noko, can you make me lucky enough to get a valentine. Noko: Noko. Nick: I'll take that as a yes. Noko: "inspirits Nick" Nick: Now I've just gotta ask Max. Whisper: That's what this is about! Nick: Yep. "walks over to Max" Max: Hey, Nick. Nick: I was wondering if you want to be my valentine? Max: Sorry Nick, I've got too many other valentines. looks behind Max and sees a long line of boys Nick: What?! Max: Sorry. "walks away" Nick: You've got to be kidding me! Whisper: Looks like Noko isn't helping you. Nick: This has gotta be another Yo-Kai. "searches" Whisper: Just admit it, I was right and you were- Nick: Found him! Whisper: I give up. Nick: Who's that? Illoo: I'm Illoo! Whisper: He's the master of Illusions. Nick: So that means. looks at Emily, she was laughing by herself then over at Betty, talking to herself and looked at Max who was still crowded by boys Nick: Well that's not an illusion. Whisper: Well now what? Nick: We'll just let everyone have a good Valentine's Day. Whisper: Ok. Nick: If only I wasn't a loner. Illoo: "inspirits Nick" Boy: "walks up" Hi, I'm new here. Nick: Oh cool, well, I'm Nick. Boy: I'm Austin. Nick: Cool, where're you from? Austin: Australia. Nick: That's where that accent's from. Austin: Why is everyone with others acting all lovey-dovey? Nick: It's Valentine's Day. Austin: Oh, well I know we just met but, do you want to be my valentine? Nick: Oh, "starts blushing" I mean, I guess. Austin: Cool. Nick: "whispers" Sweet. Whisper: He doesn't even realize he's just seeing an illusion made by Illoo. Illoo: "files over to Whisper" Give this to Mat later. Whisper: Ok. Nick: This is awesome! "screen close on Mat laughing and no one's there, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: Hey, sis! Nat: Hey, Nick! Nick: Who's that? Whisper: That's an exorcist! Nick: Why would my sister call an exorcist? Whisper: Maybe because when she met Wazzat, she thought there would be others. Nick: But you're the only one here. Jibanyan: "walks by" Hey guys. Nick: Hey Jibanyan, wait Jibanyan! What're you doing here? Jibanyan: I made up w/ Nate & now I live here. Nick: Oh no! Now the exorcist will get rid of both of you. Whisper: Great. Jibanyan: I remember that guy. Exorcist: It's time. Nick: We've got to get out of here. {Cut to Emily's house} Emily: So why are you here again? Nick: My sister called an exorcist, and I didn't want to get in the way. Emily: Oh, well, I'm gonna get some snacks. Nick: Ok. Emily: "leaves room" Whisper: That was a close one. Nick: Wait, where's Jibanyan? {Cut to twins' room} Jibanyan: "floating to heaven. Nat: Is it working? Exorcist: Don't interrupt me. Nat: Sorry. Jibanyan: This feels nice. {Cut to Emily's room} Whisper: He's still in your room. Nick: Oh no! Here he comes "flips medal" time for Jibanyan "catches medal" Yo-Kai Medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Jibanyan is summoned Jibanyan: "voice" Call me some other time. Nick: I'm trying to save you! Whisper: What a stubborn cat. Nick: Tell me about it, Yo-Kai Medal, summon my friend! Jibanyan: "voice" I'm not here right now! Nick: Are you serious!! Whisper: Oh geez. "screen close on Jibanyan floating up to heaven, then closes" End Characters *Nicholas Adams *Natalie Adams *Emily Archer *Betty Bernstein *Max Forester *Exorcist *Austin(illusion) *Whisper *Jibanyan *Noko *Illoo Episode Recap Nick: It's recap time! Whisper: So Nick, who's your Yo-Kai friends this time? Nick: Noko & Illoo Cut to blue background: Nick: Noko is from the slippery tribe and Illoo is from Mysterious. Whisper: Noko makes you lucky & Illoo makes illusions. Man: Whisper you've won the best Yo-Kai butler award. Woman: Will you marry me? Whisper: I'm so honored and yes I will marry you. and Noko are in the corner snickering to themselves Nick: In your dreams. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures